My Sister
by kewliobeans
Summary: October becomes suspicsious of Vlad and Snow's relationships after finding cuts on Snow's neck. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Vlad Tod fiction. Pairing include VladXSnow and maybe OctoberXKristoff. I don't own Vlad as I'm not Heather Brewer. Review or I'll kill off Vladimir!**

My Sister

Valentine's Day.

I despised that holiday. It was so full of…pink.

At the Crypt, it was cool. The flashing lights. The candy. All my best friends.

This Valentine's Day was sweet!

Vladimir Tod came along with us this time. He's kind of intriguing.

Well, Snow sure thought so.

Vlad was so funny too. He refused he wasn't goth.

Please.

Pretty soon, I couldn't find Snow. I'd assumed she'd gone out for some air.

Until, I couldn't find Vlad either.

They were probably making out in some sort of alleyway.

Well, looks like Vlad would be sticking around here.

They would make a cute couple.

In a scary, gothic kind of way.

**A/N: Like? In the next chapter October finds Snow aft Vlad takes his first bite! Oooh! How will Vlad deal with an over-protective bestest buddy? Review, review, review! Please! I'm begging you! *sobs***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I really like for the readers to be a part of my stories, so I need your help. I need some OCs to put in the Crypt, that October, Kristoff, Vlad, and Snow will talk to. These OCs will NOT be a big part of the story. They will only be mentioned and be in a few conversation with the main characters. Okay, so give me names and descriptions please!**

**Sorry this is so long. Anyways, no I do not own anything and yes, you have to review.**

My Sister-Chapter 2

Snow and Vlad had been gone for a while.

I didn't want to leave the party, but I needed to know if my best friend was okay.

I squeezed my way through the crowd.

As I escaped the dance floor, I tripped.

And fell directly into Kristoff's lap.

We both looked at each other. I got up and dusted myself up. Kristoff looked away, blushing.

I winked at him and made my way to the front door.

I pushed it open, feeling the night air on my bare arms.

There was only silence.

Until…

I heard sobs coming from the alley.

As I peered around the corner my mouth dropped open.

There she was. My best friend. Practically, my sister. She was lying on the ground.

Tear rolled down my cheek at the sight.

She was on the ground, crying. Her black dress pooled around her knees.

I ran to her side. As I held her I noticed something. Thick, red blood was running down her neck.

She leaned into me and wept.

"I don't know what happened.," she said between sobs," Dad came and.."

S

"Th-then Vlad came. He made Dad go away."

He did? Wow, he was even better for her than I thought.

"And then we were kissing and I fell, I guess. I don't remember."

At this point she had stopped crying.

Suddenly my thoughts about Vlad turned morbid.

I erased the idea from my mind. Vlad had _saved _Snow, not hurt her.

I helped my best friend off the ground and led her back into the party.

She smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, I grabbed her hand and swing her to the dance floor.

As we danced she whispered in my ear,"Thanks."

I just nodded and said, "Hey, that's what sisters are for."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Big thanks to PercxLuke-Ika rishshiper-Emofax for letting me use your OC. Sorry I haven't been updating like I promised, my teachers hate me!**

**Don't own Vladimir Tod.**

My Sister-Chapter 3

I lay on the foot of my bed. I am perfectly content.

Snow is laying next to me, snoring.

She begins to stir.

She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Hey, Toby." She says brightly.

"Hey, Snow." I say, wondering if she will ever give up that ridiculous nickname she has for me.

"We going to the Crypt again tonight?"

"Duh! We go every Saturday night! Of course we're going to the freakin' Crypt!"

"Just making sure." Snow mumbles.

"This coming from the girl who's obsessed with Sherlock Holmes! Has Mr. Holmes taught you nothing?"

"Unless you count teaching me how to look like a dork in a trench coat, he taught me nothing.

We giggled.

I love how natural I am around her. I don't have to put on an act. She knows me better than I know myself.

**That night at the Crypt…**

Strobe lights are flashing. The music is blaring. Everyone around me is dancing wildly.

I shuffle off the dance floor, moving towards the bench that Steph and Snow are seated at.

Snow is wearing her usual black jeans paired with a black low-cut sweater. Steph on the other hand is decked out in an all black, lacy dress, that I swear is the shortest dress I've EVER seen.

"October! Join the party!" Steph shouts at me.

"Ha. I see you're already in the Land of the Drunk."

"Shut up October! Okay, soooo not drunk!"

"Whatever."

"Er, October, Can we talk for a second." Snow whispers in my ear.

"Sure." I say, motioning to Steph that we were gonna step out for a minute.

She leads me through the rambunctious crowd, and out the back door.

"Um, can I stay at your house for the rest of the weekend?" she mumbles.

"Sure, sweetie, but did something happen earlier when you ran home to change clothes?"

"Dad bought a couple cases of beer, I didn't want to be a around when THOSE kicked in."

"Oh, of course you can stay."

"Thanks. You rock!"

"And don't you ever forget it!" I said, giving her a little shove.

She giggled. I giggled, too. But on the inside, I cried.

Snow, sweet, funny Snow, had to deal with stupid jerk slapping her around all the time.

Snow is so brave to still live there after all this time. I don't think I'd be able to deal with something like that.

Everyone thinks I'm the one like that. They think I'm the brave one, the strong one, the one with all the endurance. But it's not me, it's Snow.

Snow puts up with school, friends, bullies, and an abusive father. She's the strong one.

That's partially why I love her. My sweet, shy, amazingly strong, little sis.


End file.
